Run Away
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Something happens to change Bella and Jasper's relationship and causes Bella to realize where her love truely lies. Jasp/Bell


Jasper cocked his head in Bella's direction. She was leaning against the counter giggling about something Edward had whispered in her ear. Her arms wrapped around his chest and she whispered something back. Euphoria was the only word to describe her joy. It was like a drug to him. He followed her like a lovesick puppy, or an addict waiting to be given his fix.

Carlisle and Esme were out hunting; Rosalie and Emmett were gone for a year or two, out to their own. We all knew why. Alice was waiting for Edward to leave with her, they were going hunting too. He leaned back against the sofa, turning up the volume on the show he was watching – a futile attempt to drown out Bella and Edward. He wasn't paying attention to them and when Bella jumped over the sofa and landed beside him. Her skin brushed against his, he shivered slightly at the contact.

"So. Whatcha watching?" She asked, the high of being with Edward still pulsing through her veins. Jasper angled his head away from her slightly and focused on the history channel.

"Something about Rome…" He muttered. She nodded and then grabbed the clicker.

"That's boring. Let's watch…" She started flicking through channels. He was powerless to stop her, always letting her get away with everything. They had become close during their time as a family, best of friends. Her bright happy aura drew him in and they inevitably became the closest of friends.

"This." She turned off the TV. "Let's go do something more exciting…" She chirped. He stared at her, trying to understand what she was alluding at.

"Let's go. We can go do something, like a movie or something." She smiled at him brightly. She grabbed his wrist and nearly dragged him from his permanent spot on the couch.

"At least you can't spoil it for me…" He groaned, following her to the garage. She grabbed whatever keys she could find. They were the ones to her 'After' car. She gave him a wide smile and slipped into the front seat, Jasper in the passenger.

"What movie?" He asked after a few minutes on the road. They had to go to Port Angles for this event. Bella never noticed the speedometer crawling upwards. Who know being a Cullen gave you a lust for speed?

"I was thinking of seeing some sort of love story." Bella sighed a bit. She didn't seem like one to watch such movies – that was more along Rosalie's alley. He gave her a look like he didn't believe me. "Say anything and it's your head" She growled, he laughed a bit. He loved being around her so. They stopped at the movie theater. Jasper didn't know what overcame him. Something about her laughing nature and consistently happy aura. Before she could comprehend what was happening his lips were on hers. She gasped a bit but didn't fight him, she accepted them, and returned it. The kiss grew in intensity until he had pulled her over to him, straddling him on the seat. They didn't need to breath but out of habit had Bella pull away and breathe deeply. His hands clutched her waist and then slide upwards, revealing bits and pieces of her flat stomach.

The door opened by someone's hand and Bella tumbled off Jasper. She had opened the door. She stared at him for a second, confusion scribbled over her features. Jasper could feel the waves of love, disgust and confusion. He didn't move until she was gone, disappearing into the city and onwards until he could no longer sense her aura, even searching for it was he was.

The following night Bella didn't come back nor the night after that. Edward was asking, interrogating Jasper as to her whereabouts but he never slipped. He never thought about that kiss in the car. When Alice jumped on her tiptoes, her palms flat his chest to kiss him he felt waves and waves of guilt wreck through him but he never let on. Bella finally came back on the fourth night after the kiss. She was clearly shaken, her clothes torn and her eyes wild. She didn't talk to anyone at first, she hid in her room. The door shut and locked. One night she went out and – with a perfect voice revealing nothing – asked Jasper to go hunting with her. Edward and Alice immediately suggested they come to – even though there eyes were as bright as polished topaz. They were convinced they weren't required and they stayed with worried thoughts.

"What the hell was that kiss?" She asked when they were far enough away.

"Run away with me" Jasper replied, he was pleading with her.

"What are you talking about? What about Alice? What about Edward? What about Carlisle, Esme? And Rosalie, Emmett? Jacob and Renesmee?" Bella snapped back. Jasper leaned forward and kissed her again. She didn't fight the kiss and welcomed it to her lips.

"They'll be fine…"

"Alice would find us" His eyes brightened a bit, maybe she was considering leaving with him.

"We can avert that for a while"

"Edward will kill you"

"I'm a fighter"

"We'll break Carlisle's heart"

"He'll survive"

"I…can't" Bella whispered. Jasper tilted her head up and met her eyes.

"Alice and I are just a show. We don't love each other in that sense" He finally revealed. "We were just an act to be accepted"

"Edward?" She whispered through a choked voice.

"…" Jasper couldn't find an answer for that.

"I…"

"I'm leaving anyway" Jasper stared off into the forest for a brief second.

"Why?" Bella asked her eyes wide as she stared at the taller vampire.

"How can I be around Edward? How can I be around you?" He asked slowly and quietly. Bella didn't answer but leaned her head against his chest. She then pressed her lips to his fervently He responded with equal vigor. She worked the buttons on his shirt and further onto his jeans until they lay, exhausted and used on forest floor, draped over each other in love.

"Bella! Where's Jasper?" A frantic Alice attacked her when Bella crossed the threshold of the house. Bella released a choked response, no actual words in the near sob.

"Bella…" Edward came over to her and wrapped her in his careful embrace. She shoved herself from it and flung herself to the floor in humiliation and despair. The dry sobs left her throat as she curled up on the floor.

"Bella….Bella, where is Jasper?" Alice kneeled next to the girl. Bella looked up at her with eyes black as night.

"I…I don't…know…" Bella managed to force out. "He…'s not…coming back Alice…" She went back to the sobs. Bella managed to force herself up, everyone was staring at her. She hobbled towards her and Edwards's room. Edward scrambled to assist her but she shoved him away on the stairs, him stumbling and ultimately falling. She was a wreck with no answers. They heard the door click shut and then lock.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked, worry penetrating his voice. "Alice, can you see Jasper?"

Alice shook her head slowly. "I see bits and pieces of him, but never where he is or what he is doing."

"Edward..." Esme wrapped her arms around her son and he stared at where Bella had forced her way up the stairs. No one knew what to do.

It was a week before Bella left her room. And even then it was only to go hunting, alone. She refused all company and just sat in that room by herself. People tried convincing her to come out but she never answered. It was when Emmett and Edward actually held her down that she finally started talking to anyone.

"Where did Jasper go Bella?" Was the first question from Alice.

"I don't know…He just left" Bella replied in a steady voice.

"What happened while we were gone?" Edward asked next. Bella shook her head.

"Did he hurt someone?" Alice pressed; she was horrified she couldn't see her lover at the moment.

"No…only himself…" Bella whispered.

"What do you mean?" Edward kept going. Bella shook her head and then started fighting the binding men.

"Bella, why did you come back without killing something?" Carlisle asked next.

"I never hunted…I never had the chance…" She whispered, momentarily pausing her attempts to gain freedom.

"Bella…please answer…" Someone – male – pleaded with her. Bella shook her head and kept fighting. She finally surrendered and her body went completely limp.

"You want the truth?" She growled, staring at Edward and Alice.

"Yes…" Edward replied.

"We kissed." Her voice was like ice. No one said a thing. "I _kissed_ him Edward. I kissed him and I _liked_ it" Her voice was becoming venom. She stared fiercely into his eyes; he recoiled from her releasing her arm. She sprung away from Emmett and was crotched in the corner of the room nearest the exit.

"Good act you have going Alice. You had everyone fooled." Everyone turned on Alice and then back to me. "He revealed that little bit to me when he asked me to run away with him."

"Bella…you…." Edward couldn't comprehend what was going on. He had never fully experienced a broken heart until now.

"I'm going to find him. _I'm going to find my mate_" She said slowly and was gone before the word _mate_ reached there ears. Edward collapsed, Alice stared at her exit. Everyone else just started whispering a bit.

How could everyone change so quickly? How could everyone go from Euphoria to bitter heartbreak in under a week?

"I knew you would come to me Bella"

"I…I couldn't stay away…"

"I know."

"Your eyes…"

"Passion does that, makes you lose control. Try it sometime Bella, you may like it."

"I love you"

"I love you too…mate"

And two figures, a small female and a slender male embraced and kissed in the backdrop of the rising crescent moon.


End file.
